1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information storage medium including event occurrence information and an apparatus and method of reproducing the same, and more particularly, to an information storage medium storing event information for generating an event with reference to an AV data structure and an apparatus and method of reproducing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moving-image data is classified into audio-video (AV) data for a high definition movie and navigation data for controlling reproduction of the AV data. Demand for applications with programming and browsing functions for reinforcing interaction with a user regarding the above-mentioned moving-image data is increasing. However, in order to provide these functions, an application using program data should be executed in synchronization to AV data.